How to Train Your Dragon to be a Sex God
by Desire of a Night Fury
Summary: Astrid is in charge of a secret facility in her boss' Night Fury Breeding Centre. One that features her and the dragons and people under her command having sex. The worst part is, her boss' son, Hiccup, can never know... especially now that she's met him and lusts for him. SECOND CHAPTER UP
1. Prologue

**_Hello there! Before I start this, _I am just going to say that this is a story I will not continue unless I get 5 supporting reviews in under a week for this chapter_. _**

**_I will put up a warning before every chapter stating what exactly why kind of sex it is before you read. This will contain a bit of plot. That's right, it's not all sex, though most will be. Very nice huh? So, let's get down to buisiness._**

_**CHAPTER RATING: T**_

_**WARNINGS: Mention of strong sexual acts. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

**Welcome to the National Night Fury Breeding Centre**

**.**

I'm the owner of this breeding facility.

Who am I, you ask? To you, that is Mr. Haddock. I happen to be over seven foot tall, so if you question me about my tactics here at the Night Fury breeding centre, there is no doubt that you will wake up in the parking lot tomorrow morning with-

Ah, yeah sorry.

You see, there are three things we breed for here at the facility: Strength, Speed, and... Sex.

That's right, you heard me. To the naked eye, this place features only two of the types of Night Furies that we display, when in fact, there is a secret operation behind the whole setup.

My son, Hiccup is in charge of the normal setup. Only speed and strength. He doesn't need to know about the... other one.

Now, Astrid, she's in charge of the pleasure department. Which might even be bigger than the other two put together. We get a _lot_ of business because of her setup. I can't say I'm proud of it, but it works.

Sometimes I find myself in the observation room to watch her perform her magic myself. And I have to say, I know why we get a lot of business.

Now my son cannot know about the third facility in this building. He cannot even know about Astrid.

Since our pleasure centre is new, we ask you to keep our secret.

Keep in mind though, Astrid can be... unpredictable.

Here's your pamphlet.

Have a fun stay at our Centre, and remember to choose your options for your own enjoyment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The National Night Fury Breeding Centre:<em>**

**_._**

1. Speed

_Visitation Period: 9 A.M. - 7 P.M._

-Night Fury Raceway

Watch and bet for your favorite Night Furies to win the race! Massive winnings for the lucky gambler!

-Obstacle Course

Watch the agile Night Furies train and get ready for the field of battle, dodging bullets and rockets!

.

2. Strength

_Visitation Period: 9 A.M. - 7 P.M._

-Weightlifting

Watch as the Strength dragons take on masses of weight!

-Plasma Testing

Why plasma? Why not? We work with all types of Night Fury plasma to bring you all types of decorative items! Why not watch it happen?

.

3. Pleasure

_Visitation Period: 7 P.M. - 3 A.M._

-Observation

Watch your choice of dragons and humans have sex. Every choice is chosen by you.

-Interactive

Join the action! Have sex with any dragon or/and human of your choice!

-Dragon Pleasure Training

Watch as new dragons get trained every day to have sex until they retire!

**WARNING: CHOOSING ANY OF THE OPTIONS FOR #3 IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 IS ILLEGAL AND WE DO NOT SUPPORT OR LEGALIZE IT.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I wait saving this for later, but I was too excited to post it.**_

_**I won't be asking for reviews for any other chapter besides the first chapter. I do always set a review limit for the first chapter to see if people will read my story. If they don't, I have nothing at all to write for. I'm not paid, and I'm doing this for readers, so honestly is a review so much to ask for? **_

_**Also if I see that this story is falling down, I'll simply take it off, and begin to write a new story with a whole different plot. I've completed many successful stories this way, so please. Don't give me any hate on that subject. If you're going to critique anything, critique the story.**_

_**I will be adding a sex scene into almost every chapter now, so be prepared.**_

_**Also remember I run off of reviews to get ideas for the next chapter.**_

_**CHAPTER RATING: MA**_

_**WARNINGS: DOUBLE PENETRATING SEX, THREESOME, MMF, DRAGON x HUMAN, SLIGHT BDSM, BLINDFOLD, ANAL, EXPLICIT SEX, ORAL FEMALE, ORAL MALE.**_

_**Don't like, don't read.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Unplanned Meeting**

Astrid walked down the hallway yet again. She'd had a request from an Observer earlier that day, and she had to fill it out now. After all, she would get 500 dollars for it.

She walked through the gold door wearing her favorite thing from her locker that was the closest to the door.

Her black outfit. She put a smirk on her face. This consisted of black combat boots that came up to her knees, black lacy panties, and a black lacy bra. She had on her black showy dress over it.

She was okay with fulfilling requests from her Observers, but she'd much rather be training her dragon. That's right. Astrid had her own. And she'd trained it so well, people had requested to see her with her dragon many times. Not that she'd ever be fulfilling those requests.

But tonight she was making an exception.

She was doing a threesome.

Tomorrow she'd be training new female dragons that just came in. And she was very excited about it. Females were very fun to train. They always resisted at first.

And then she smirked when she walked in one of the main pleasure rooms. Because there were her two favorite dragons. Her own, and the male that had came in earlier this week. He was such a big highlight. Her own dragon was male as well.

She glanced around the room for a minute. The room was completely white. Even the bed in the corner and the table in the center of the room was white.

"Blaze," Astrid breathed, just the sight of her dragon turning her on. He regarded her attire, the sight of her turning him on as well. She smirked. This would be a fun one. She turned towards the other male, Night, and he looked her up and down extremely slowly, his tongue coming out and licking his lips.

All of the dragons here were Night Furies. They were just the right size of dragon for humans.

Except Melanie, of course, who was rough enough to have sex with a Monstrous Nightmare. She actually took on requests with all kinds of dragons. Astrid could barely take a normal Fury, let alone a Nightmare.

Astrid closed her eyes, pressing her breasts up against Blaze. She sensually made Night watch as Blaze ripped off her dress. He was always very careful not to hurt her when he did this. Night couldn't take it anymore. He came close to Astrid and bit off her bra, then started licking her nipples, taking her whole breast into his mouth. Astrid moaned, arching her back into his touch while Blaze stripped her panties off her with his teeth.

She hated that she had to stop them for a moment, but she did. She laid down on the cushioned table in the middle of the room, knowing that it was there for her.

Men dressed in all black, not an inch of skin showing, fastened her hands and feet down to the legs of the table, then lifted it high enough so one of the dragons could get under the table comfortably. Lastly they blindfolded her so she couldn't see the pure white room or her two dragon lovers. She was sure the men left the room. They always did.

Night resumed licking her breasts, and Astrid blushed and cried out in surprise and pleasure, her whole body twitching. She was so proud of him, being that good in just a week.

Blaze slid his tongue over Astrid's slit, and she screamed.

"Uhhhh, oh... gods, Blaze..." she breathed. Blaze then started targeting her clit with his tongue, running it over it, back and forth.

"Oh gods! Ahhuuuhhhhhhhhh! Blaze more!"

He ran his tongue over it faster and faster, causing her to spasm and arch her back.

"Uhhhmmmmmmmmm uh, uhhhhhhh... Blaze!"

She must have been extremely turned on by all this, because she was already seeping wet. Her excitement for her dragon rose and she knew she was coming close. Her muscles spasmed inside her uncontrollably as she screamed his name.

Just when she was about to have one of her best orgasms, Blaze stopped. Night, who was watching during this, then climbed on top of her, and probed his throbbing member near her face.

She started to scream out in frustration, but instead got a mouthful of Night's length. She groaned with it in her mouth, which sent shivers down his back. He stuffed it in more, barely giving her enough breathing air.

She made a movement with her hand, which signaled him to back off. He did, and she gasped for air, nearly choking.

Further training definitely required on him.

She gave him another sign: proceed with caution, and he did. He slowly slid his member into her mouth, then pulled back, in and out, in and out. He pushed in again, and she started humming, causing a vibrating sensation. He was moaning, making a low, purring noise.

She had forgotten about Blaze until he started licking her again, right where she needed it. Astrid started moaning again, but it was muffled by Night's member entering and leaving her mouth.

"Nmmnnnnnnnmmmmmm..."

Blaze started sucking on her clit, like he did before, and Astrid arched her back, and started uncontrollably shaking. His tongue started rolling over it again and again, faster and faster.

Night was still fucking the hell out of her mouth, but he pulled back a bit for her to breathe. She spoke while he wasn't in her.

"Blaze! Make me... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... make me cum! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... Make me scream! And don't stop!"

Unfortunately for Astrid, he took that quite literally.

Blaze sucked on her clit the hardest he'd ever done, and Astrid cried out in pain and pleasure as she orgasmed. But Blaze didn't stop.

Mouth full of Night's member, she could hardly scream. She squirmed, trying to get him to stop. When she finally got her mouth free she started screaming.

"BLAZE stooooppppppp! Ahhhhhh, Blaze, Blaze stop! It's uhghhhhhhhhh... its too much!"

Waves of overstimulation jetted through her body and she jerked up in short bursts, striving to escape her bondage. Blaze's tongue kept moving though. Over and over and over.

Astrid couldn't take it. She screamed hard and orgasmed again, panting and trying to get out. Blaze finally stopped there, and Astrid cried tears of relief. The good news though, was that she was wet. VERY wet.

You see, Astrid never let the dragons, no matter what size they were, enter her folds. She considered it sacred ground.

It was only for her dragon, since she'd never had real sex with anyone else. And Blaze was really quite small for a dragon. Which was a good thing. It meant when she found who she wanted to marry, her opening would still be tight.

She first wanted Blaze because of his small endowment. She made absolutely sure Blaze was hers because of it. She wanted to keep herself fit. Not saggy anywhere.

Now Night knew this. And if he tried to enter her where he shouldn't, Blaze would kill him. Perhaps he was too protective, but it was working. And Astrid had no intention of changing her mind anytime soon.

Night walked his way over to the bed. Astrid's pussy was off limits, but that didn't mean her asshole wasn't.

Astrid had anal sex only knew what it felt like, and she knew she'd be having it for this request. She read it on the door before entering.

"Blaze," she said, "get me ready please."

Blaze knew what that meant. He licked some of her juices off of her wet opening, then licked them on her other tight opening. He made sure it was well lubricated. Astrid breathed shakily.

"Thank you."

But Blaze didn't stop there. No. Unknown to Astrid, he had walked over and started sucking on Night's length, making sure every surface was wet. He knew what to do. He didn't like seeing his master hurt. Especially not by other dragons.

Night then laid on the bed, turning his body so that his belly was facing the ceiling.

Astrid was struggling with her bondage, so Blaze stopped pleasuring Night, and ripped the ropes off with his claws. He made her keep the blindfold though. Blaze had also been briefed on this request, and he knew what to do.

He walked Astrid over, gently, to the bed. The only thing she wore now was her boots. And the way she walked in them turned Blaze on more than anything.

Astrid climbed on top of Night, turning her body so that she was belly up as well. She spread her legs out, sliding down to where she met his dragonhood. He was big. Bigger than anything she'd ever taken before. The cameras stationed around the bed turned towards her. So the observer could easily watch her pleasure from every angle.

She took his member with her hand, stroked it a few times, then guided it to her opening. He slid in, all in one go. She cried out, breathing heavily.

"Night... take it easy. The other girls are used to this but this is only my third time."

He seemed to acknowledge her words, then pulled out carefully before sliding slowly back in. Astrid winced.

She hadn't had much experience, dealing with requests. Usually she turned them down or let her stage double do it for her. But this time, she needed pocket money.

"Ohhhhhhh Night, it's okay mmmmmmmm... go a bit faster..."

He complied, thrusting himself in and out at a moderate speed now. She laid on top of him, moving when he moved. She knew what would come next.

"Blaze, uhhhnnnn... here ahhhhhhhhh..."

Blaze stepped towards Astrid and Night, looking at the amazing sight of her being fucked senseless by the dragon he'd only known for a week. She was whimpering, but cries of pleasure came out of her mouth every time Night pushed in. Now was the moment for Blaze.

He positioned himself with the other two, at the end of the bed, where Astrid was spread out over Night. Then he slid his aching member into the blonde girl's folds.

"Ahhh!" Astrid cried out in surprise and pleasure. "Ohhhhh Blaze..."

Blaze continued sliding in, then when he reached his end, pulled back out.

"Blaze... Ohhhhh more, more..."

Night was still sliding in and out of her as well. The dragons both sped up and took on different paces at once.

Astrid was crying out for both the dragons while her body spasmed and she started to scream out in pleasure. Blaze picked up the pace, growling and humming as he slammed in and out of Astrid's tight body.

"More! Blaze I want you to fuck me harder!"

Blaze loved it when she talked dirty to him. He couldn't understand everything she said of course, but he knew some words like 'more' and his name. So he complied, pumping himself inside her faster and deeper.

Her head was buzzing, and she was so turned on that once again she felt something build up inside her.

"BLAZZZZEEEEE I'M COMING!" she screamed out for him, and her body spasmed and tightened around both of her well-trained Night Furies. Then the dragons couldn't take the tightness and came inside Astrid's small body.

They were still thrusting in and out of her while they came. She shook in pleasure, still crying out.

"Ahhhhhhh uhh, uuhhh, uhhh, mmmmmm... Blaze..." Her cries turned into whispers as she called for her dragon.

"Blaze..."

The dragon in question slid out of her, then picked her up off of Night. He laid her down peacefully on the bed, then curled his body around her, making sure she was as safe and cared for as when she had cared for him.

She was sleeping softly. Already exhausted from all of her pleasure. He purred.

Humans could be so delicate.

Then the men in all black came to clean up the room, and the cameras were turned off.

Astrid whimpered, not wanting to have to get up. It was no bother. Blaze picked her up softly, making sure he retracted his teeth, then put her on his back. He sent regards to Night who was leaving towards the bath. That was fine.

Blaze and Astrid had their own bath. Dragon sized. Blaze smirked mischievously. It was time for the tables to reverse, and for _him_ to train _her_.

**.**

"Are you going to see your girlfriend today, Blaze?" asked Astrid, who was getting dressed behind her divider thing she kept in the corner.

Blaze grumbled. He was sitting by the Night Fury sized window. All the openings and doorways were Night Fury sized in this Facility.

"Having problems?"

Blaze grumbled again.

"Well there's a new shipment of females coming in today. You might want to meet them after I get them trained."

Blaze's ears perked up.

"And don't worry about your size. You have a lot of other great qualities lots of dragons love. Plus I like it."

Blaze growled at her.

"So what if I'm human?"

Blaze sent her a series of growls and whimpers.

"Blaze, we talked about this. You're perfect. Any Night Fury would be lucky to have you. Now we just have to let them know that, don't we?"

Blaze grumbled again.

"Besides, I have a meeting. I'm going to meet someone new today, I can feel it. Maybe I'll have some luck. And maybe he's got a pretty Night Fury you can give your love to."

The dragon by the window turned his head towards the window and stared out at the rolling hills and mountains of Scotland.

"What do you say we go flying tonight, huh? Just you and me. No requests from our observers, no seeing new dragons, just the night to ourselves?" Astrid stepped out from behind the dividers and walked over to her dragon.

She was wearing an innocent looking fitted white dress that came down to just above her knees with small lacy white flats. Her blonde hair was down waving around her face, making her look like an angel.

His mood seemed to lighten on that note.

"No sex," she said sternly. His face fell and his eyes pleaded.

"Please, Blaze, I'm so sore from last night. Tomorrow?" Astrid asked her dragon hopefully. He seemed to give in as he rolled his eyes. She hugged her dragon.

His expression seemed to say 'yeah, yeah, I love you too.'

She smiled at him.

"Why don't you go have fun with the baby Furies at the care center. They always need chaperones, and it's opening to the public today. Plus I know you love them," she said, kissing the side of her dragon's face, "I'll see you later."

Blaze watched her go, a sad look washing over his face now that she was gone. He walked quietly out the door to go see the Hatchlings, wishing he had some of his own.

**.**

Astrid walked into Mr. Haddock's office with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Hofferson. You're early," Mr. Haddock was a very big person. He was just big. There was nothing to be said about it. His face was clean shaven, but he did have a nice cut of red hair that was going slightly silver on his head.

He was at 7 feet tall, amounting to at _least_ more than foot taller than Astrid.

Then she headed some yelling coming from outside the door.

All of a sudden someone burst into the room. His hair was messy and untamed, the signature look of a speed dragon racer, but his eyes were warm and green. He had a slim stance, probably from dragon racing.

"Dad, we have a problem with one of the dr-"

His eyes laid on Astrid. Now Hiccup wasn't usually one to look at the beauty of someone's appearance, but he was sure that the person standing before him was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen.

Astrid wasn't impressed. The man before her was staring directly at her chest, and she had to cross her arms to get him to look at her face. He was attractive all right, she guessed, but he wasn't for her.

Astrid might have been a bit too addicted to sex, but she only gave it to certain people. Not just anyone she could get her hands on. She had very high standards, plus most of the sex she had was work related.

Hiccup shook his head and looked back at her. He'd woken up this morning with a boner, and she wasn't helping. He looked back at his dad.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Astrid said sternly just as the same time as Stoick said "Not at all."

Hiccup stood awkwardly in the doorway. Stoick glared at Astrid.

"Come in, son."

Her eyes widened in surprise. This was her boss' son?

"Since you're here, you might as well meet Astrid. She's the new head of the... er... Breeding Department. She's been here for about two weeks." Astrid rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms. Breeding Department? Seriously?

Fantasies flew threw Hiccup's sex driven mind as he looked at the golden girl beside him. He didn't realize he was staring at her until both pairs of eyes in the room landed on him and stayed perfectly silent.

Hiccup shook his head, trying to come back to reality.

"I'm so sorry. I can't get my head on straight this morning," he apologized, looking sheepishly at Astrid.

"Oh. Wake up with a boner?" she asked. The way she said it was crazy to Hiccup. Like she regarded something like that so casually. It didn't even phase her. She was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Uhm..."

She turned back to Stoick, unamused.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He stared at her open mouthed.

"You know, you could catch flies like that."

He immediately closed it.

"Okay... While I could watch you two try to interact with each other all day, we have important matters to discuss. What's the problem with the dragon?"

"Right," Hiccup seemed to go from lollipop land back to reality in two seconds, "a pregnant female is about to lay eggs, but she's gotten herself into a corner, won't let anyone touch her, and can't fly. She's got a side wound from one of the angry males, and can't lay eggs in her condition."

Now this got Astrid interested.

"I've got this," she said confidently, "where is she?"

Stoick just raised his hand up in approval. She nodded at him.

"Are you sure you're equipped-"

"Please, I work in Breeding. I know pregnant females, trust me." Astrid sent her boss' son an uninterested look, then looked at him expectantly.

"Directions?"

"Oh, right! Uhm west wing, close to the racers."

She immediately ran out the door, whistled, then started running down the hall to the west wing, whistling every few seconds. Hiccup followed her, wondering why on earth she was whistling. Then a sleek black dragon flew out of nowhere, picked her up, and placed her on his back. They were stationary, not quite flying yet.

She was about to take off when she spotted Hiccup behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"Get on."

Her dragon immediately growled at him, but she backhanded his ear lightly, rolling her eyes. Blaze reluctantly allowed Hiccup to climb on behind her.

"Blaze. Go."

One simple command, and he was off like crazy. He leaned and moved to her every touch. All she had to do was lightly touch the side of the saddle, and he would turn. This was one well trained dragon. In all aspects.

Astrid looked back at Hiccup's surprised expression and smirked. Blaze landed, shaking his head, waiting for Astrid to get off his back. She did so elegantly. As soon as Astrid was off, Blaze threw Hiccup on the ground.

Astrid laughed, her voice ringing in amusement before she took off towards the crowd of people circled around the corner.

"Everyone back! Away from her!" Astrid yelled, drawing through the crowd in an instant. The people dispersed quickly as soon as she got through to her.

And there she was. A beautiful pregnant female about to lay eggs. But she had a huge gash down her side, and blood was oozing out.

"Good morning, lady. Looks like you've had a tough start," Astrid spoke in a very soft voice, walking closer and closer to the female. The wounded dragoness growled at her, roaring and baring her teeth.

Astrid started walking towards the left side of her, not directly at her at all, and she calmed down a bit, but she was still growling softly. When the blonde got closer, she angled herself towards the dragon again, sidestepping to her left side.

"Hello, beautiful," she started to reach out her hand, "are you ready to have hatchlings? I know it's scary, but you're going to be a mother soon. Do they have a father?"

The dragoness stopped growling and looked back at her wound unsurely.

"Oh, I see, abusive relationship? I've been in a few of those myself. It was definitely not worth it. You trying to get out?" Astrid asked. The female looked away at the ground.

"Trust me, I understand. I wanted out too. Do you think I could help you?"

She looked back at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I'll help you. But first we have to get you out of this corner and into the hatchery, okay? That way your babies can stay safe while I beat up their father," said the blonde.

That seemed to lighten the dragoness up, and she chuckled a bit.

"Alright, let's get you up." Astrid crouched down and pulled up gently on the female's leg, and helped her stand. She called Blaze over to help get her over to the Hatchery.

Astrid's one-person-audience stared at her in awe. Hiccup watched them leave.

He was so going to get her number.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Okay so, my horrible days have gotten more horrible, hence the disappearance._**

**_Some of you that have PMed me have realized that I am indeed a girl. And some of you have been really surprised. Well, I would like it to be know that this is one of my little secret ways to stop myself from jumping every guy in sight so I can keep my virginity. It's obvious I'm not completely pure from my writing, but I am still a virgin, and I'm staying that way. This is a good way to let out my inner 'bad girl' as they say, and that remains to be my motivation._**

**_Regarding OCs: There are times when I use OCs, but this is not one of them. I have gotten a lot of people sending me OCs. I understand why you want them here, but I'm simply not accepting them unless I ask for them. _****_And this is probably the only time I will ever ask for them, but since you guys are feeling creative, if you follow the guidelines I put down, I may accept a few. PM me them please. I'll put the guidelines at the bottom._**

**_Also this chapter does NOT have a sex scene. Why? Because I'm really not in the mood (girl problems) and I'm saving it for next chapter. It's gonna be so steamy guys. I'm gonna blow your socks off. ;)_**

**_CHAPTER RATING: M_**

**_WARNINGS: SUGGESTIVE THEMES, MENTION OF SEXUAL OBJECTS_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Introducing Toothless (sort of)<strong>

Astrid walked out of the training room stark naked and smirking.

"Bye girls! See you again tomorrow!" she called as she walked. She got two whimpers from the female dragons she was training. She swung the dragon dildo back and forth in her right hand as she walked into the dressing room, then she threw the still seeping dildo in the box beside the door. She knew the keepers would clean it later.

She had big plans for those two.

**.**

"Hey dad, where does that girl from yesterday normally hang around?" asked Hiccup. He and his father were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Their dining room was brightly lit, with the early morning sun shining in through the window. Stoick looked at his son, uncomfortable with this question.

"Son, Astrid is a very busy woman. She might as well be working three jobs. She's the head of the breeding department, plus she's got quite a dragon on her hands. She trains with him all the time. Asking me to find her is like asking if I can tackle a Whispering Death without getting cut," Stoick explained to his son. Hiccup gave him an unamused look.

"Dad, I need to see her. What are her off hours?" Hiccup was determined this time. This time for sure. He'd had so many fakes and crazies that he'd forgotten what it was like to live a normal life. Astrid was absolutely gorgeous, plus she had absolutely no idea who he was.

"Hiccup-"

"No, dad. I have a feeling about this girl," Hiccup looked at his father, narrowing his eyes.

"So I'm guessing this is not work related," Stoick seethed, "son, you could have anyone you wanted, but that girl is not for you."

Hiccup sighed and finished his food, then got up, realizing he'd have to do this without help.

"Okay," he told his father, "I'll find somebody else."

"Good boy Hiccup. Now get to work. You have a busy day."

Hiccup walked out of the room, not saying a word. He was going to find her. One way or another.

**.**

"Good morning Blaze! How are you feeling?" Astrid asked her dragon, stretching and getting out of bed.

Blaze rolled over and hid under the blankets of Astrid's enormous blue and white covered bed.

"I see how it is," Astrid said, throwing her pillow at the dragon. He groaned. Astrid shook her blonde head, getting up and out of bed. She popped her back softly.

Then a knocking sound came from the door. She shrugged, then started towards the door. She was in nothing but her underwear, but when one first wakes up, it's easy to forget what exactly we're wearing. And Astrid was used to being naked on a regular basis.

She opened the door wide open, revealing a very, very embarrassed Hiccup Haddock. Astrid looked at him sleepily.

"Oh uh... you're uh... Stoick's son," Astrid grumbled, her hair completely messed up from sleep.

"Hiccup," he said, blushing deeply, "you realize that you're just wearing underwear right?"

He was trying to look anywhere but her half naked body. She hadn't worn a bra that morning either, and it wasn't helping that he was trying to stabilize a growing erection.

She looked at him sleepily.

"So? Am I so ugly you want me to cover up?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"N-n-no n-n-not at all," he said, now looking completely away from her and towards the door. She smiled at him. Maybe he was okay. And the way he looked when he was embarrassed was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"Alright, come in, just give me a minute," Astrid grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. She shut the door behind him and walked over to change behind the dividers.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, surveying the room around him. The bed was in the far righthand corner, and at the end of it was a door. Beside the door were Astrid's dividers, from which she was changing, and if Hiccup moved a little... he could almost see inside...

He snapped himself out of it, shaking his head.

The whole left wall was basically a window. She lived inside the facility and for some reason she had one of the best rooms that her father had designed.

Hiccup jumped, hearing a groan come from the bed. Was she with someone already?

"Oh, don't worry about him. That's just Blaze," Astrid laughed behind her dividers. Then she stepped out, wearing a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans with black lace-up boots. The change of color from yesterday suited her. She was in the process of braiding her thick, long blonde hair when she stepped out.

"Too noble to look at me while I'm naked but sly enough to look at me while I'm clothed?" Astrid ticked her tongue against her mouth, shaking her head.

"So, how did you find me?" she asked. He shifted awkwardly.

"I looked up your room in the residential book," Hiccup said.

"That sounds kind of stalkerish." Astrid put her hands on her hips. Blaze groaned and rolled over in the background. Hiccup looked nervously at Blaze, then back at Astrid.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come train with me and my-"

Blaze jumped straight up off the bed, roaring and growling.

"No! No, no, no Blaze... fly! Not train! He means flying!" Astrid threw up her hands to the dragon, a stop motion. Blaze calmed down, stopping all the hostility immediately. He was still growling at Hiccup. Hiccup, meanwhile, was looking at Blaze curiously.

"Yeah that last thing I taught him sort of backfired," Astrid said, blushing.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't wanna know." Astrid turned to pet her dragon, looking at the ground. Hiccup got the feeling she didn't want to talk about it.

"So anyways, I was wondering if you and Blaze would like to come FLYING with me and my dragon," Hiccup said cautiously. Astrid looked up at him for a moment. He was smart, kind of sexy, in that awkward kind of way. But he was her boss' son, which was a huge buzz kill.

"If you promise not to tell your dad. I worked really hard for this position and I can't give it up now," she said, smirking, thinking of all the naughty things she could have him do as she looked up and down his body. With a little training, he'd probably be really really great at oral...

She shook her head. She had to remind herself that this was her boss' son. No. But why did he have to be so damn cute in that shy kind of way...

"Deal."

His voice snapped her back into reality, and as she watched his crooked grin, her mouth formed into a grin as well.

"Well, let me see your dragon then," she said, smirking a suggestive smile. He gulped, all of a sudden tense. She walked closer to him, still smiling sexually.

"Don't forget what kind of dragon I'm talking about, Hiccup," she reached her finger down his shirt, brushing against his collarbone, then tugged on his shirt, pulling him out the door with her.

Blaze rolled his eyes as he followed them. His human was so dramatic.

**.**

Hiccup walked into a Training Hall slowly, and Astrid followed close behind. She was scanning him up and down, and the more she looked at, the more she liked.

He was a bit shy, but that was a good thing. Astrid had always been the more dominate type of girlfriend. She was good at domination. And that made her like shy boys. Not all girls like her liked them, but she definitely did.

He took her hand, finally pulling her into a prep room. And what she saw astonished her.

A sleek black female dragon with green eyes stared at her, looking from her to Hiccup. Her body was built very slim and small, perfect for a racing dragon. Her wings were a little bigger than usual, again a good trait. Astrid stared at her open mouthed. Her eyes were luminescent. Beautiful green eyes. This was one sexy dragon. She reached out a hand, smiling.

"Hello gorgeous," she smiled. The dragoness gave her a sly look, and licked her fingertips, leaning in to let Astrid scratch her.

"That's weird. She doesn't usually do that," Hiccup looked at the blonde girl with surprise.

"What's her name?" Astrid leaned in to scratch the dragoness more as it moaned in pleasure from Astrid's touch. The pleasure master grinned to herself. Now this dragon would be amazingly fun to train.

"Clawless," Hiccup said. Astrid looked up in surprise.

"Why Clawless?" she asked.

"She can retract her claws and teeth. It amazed me at the time," Hiccup smiled a warm smile at his dragon, "I found her on the beach a few miles from here. She was injured by an illegal dragon hunter, and her left tailfin was completely cut off. At the time I was looking for a dragon to fly with. When I found her, I knew she needed help, so I designed this."

Hiccup moved over to the side, showing Astrid the contraption on her tail.

"That's incredible! You must have had to train like crazy to perfect that!" Astrid said excitedly, moving to scratch the dragoness' side. She crouched down, getting all the hard to reach spots.

Just that moment Blaze walked in.

"Oh no," Astrid giggled, still scratching Clawless. Blaze's jaw and wings dropped to the ground as soon as he laid eyes on the sexy dragoness. Thankfully, the dragoness in question was preoccupied with Astrid's scratching so that Blaze had a chance to recover himself and make a good first impression.

"So I'm hoping Clawless has a boyfriend..." Astrid looked up at Hiccup. She fully realized her head was directly in front of his crotch, and she looked up at him, smirking. He gulped. He had NOT noticed she was that close... and she was at the perfect level... looking up at him... He shook his head ferociously. Astrid smirked wider.

"Uh- uhm no. She's never really had a boyfriend," Hiccup said, looking curiously at his dragon, trying to distract himself from Astrid's head being so close.

Clawless turned her head to Blaze, who was practically strutting. She rolled her eyes, and a little smile may have turned up on her face as she turned back to Astrid.

"Well it looks like Blaze found another dragoness to annoy." Astrid smiled and shook her head.

"Clawless hasn't really been that pursued by males," Hiccup explained.

"Why?" Astrid looked astonished, "she's gorgeous!"

Hiccup smiled sadly at Clawless and she looked sadly back at him.

"She can be a bit intimidating to males. Plus she can't perform the mating flight," he knelt next to Astrid directly in front of Clawless and started scratching and tickling the beautiful dragon.

The mating flight was something that bonded two dragons to each other. Like marriage. From then on they gave off pheromones that were only appealing to their mates.

"Have you thought about making her a tailfin that wasn't dependent on you?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. I did, but she broke it. She wanted to fly with just me. I'm hoping that will change when she gets a mate, otherwise we'll have a problem."

Astrid stared at Clawless with curiosity. She wondered what she'd be like to train. Now Blaze was having thoughts that were more delicate. He really wanted to get to know this dragoness. She was fascinating. Yet his small endowment was holding him back. That was when Clawless looked straight at him. Not a passing glance. A daring stare. A stare that made him a bit uncomfortable, but he stared straight back at her with the same expression.

"Uh..." Astrid tugged on Hiccup's arm to alert him of the exchange that was taking place. He looked back and forth from Clawless to Blaze.

"She always does this. She's testing him. This is what I meant by intimidating," Hiccup whispered.

Blaze was holding his own, staring at the dragoness, daring her to break it.

She started walking around him, and Blaze followed her actions, making them circle around each other. He made sure not to expose any weak points.

Clawless' eyes turned to slits and she stared with a bigger passion, baring her teeth. He copied her movements.

"Only two males besides this one have made it this far before she lost interest," Hiccup whispered to Astrid. They backed up a bit, giving the dragons some room.

"I've never seen a female do this. What is she looking for?" Astrid asked.

"Strength of will."

Then Blaze started growling. Clawless' sleek black ears perked up in surprise, but she held her gaze and expression.

This was when Blaze stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her as she approached him. She stopped dead in her tracks as well, her ears twitching and moving, as if Blaze were making sounds in frequencies that only she could hear.

Then she completely stopped all of her harshness, and so did Blaze. She circled him again, but this time she was surveying. He didn't move. Instead he let her look at him. The when she got around to his belly, she leaned down in to where his dragonhood should be and started sniffing. Blaze's gaze fell as she did so.

Astrid was biting her lip, knowing Clawless would find his endowment, and know how small it was. That might not end well. She turned to look at Hiccup, who was reveling in amazement.

"She's never shown this much interest before," he said.

"She might not be so interested once she's through," Astrid winced.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like it when I tell people," she said quietly.

Meanwhile Clawless was still sniffing and looking around in Blaze's undercarriages. She stopped, then slowly pulled her head back, then looked around at Blaze's face, then back to his endowment.

Astrid thought it was strange. The whole thing was, but she just stared down at it, blinking. Blaze got embarrassed and tried to cover himself, but she just made him show her again.

"Has uh... she actually ever seen a uhm..."

"Yes. She has. Not sure why this is so interesting to her."

Then she immediately turned around and looked at Blaze's expression curiously. He was wincing in embarrassment and couldn't meet her eyes.

She blinked, then leaned her body in to where her head was leaning against his neck. She was brushing up against his skin lovingly, trying to comfort him.

Then she pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. She was reassuring him. Astrid stared open-mouthed at her. Blaze was sooo getting hit with tremendous luck.

"Wow," she whispered, smiling at the two dragons. Hiccup was staring in amazement as well.

"So, you wanna fly before these two start making babies in public?" Astrid asked him. He stared at her in shock.

"Will that actually happen?"

She laughed at his gullibility, then started walking over to the dragons in question.

**.**

Astrid collapsed on her bed after flying with Hiccup and Clawless, who had been sure to show off their speed. Blaze and Clawless had seemed to warm up to each other a bit, which was good, but now she had work to do.

She shook off the fluttery feeling in her stomach, standing up and getting ready to train some more dragons.

* * *

><p><strong>See those female Night Furies I mentioned? You guys can create them and see them in action!<strong>

**OC GUIDELINES:**

**MUST BE A NIGHT FURY (need those females)**

**(I will be accepting 1-2 MALES and 3-4 FEMALES)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (18+)**

**Personality: (shy, spirited, outgoing, introverted, etc.)**

**History:**

**Eye color:**

**Size: (small, medium, or large)**

**Color:(pitch black, faded black, etc.)**

**Markings: (scars, birthmarks)**

**Penis size:(male only) **

***Heres a guideline* Blaze is 5 inches and very SMALL for Night Furies. I suggest bigger than that, but I'm not taking unrealistic sizes.**

**Also the reason I declined most of your OCs was because they were all *human*. That is the thing I really DON'T need.**

**I will be posting the accepted dragons at the top of the page next time I post. No one will know what I've accepted until then.**


End file.
